


Mother's Appreciation Day

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [32]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: The M9 want to give Nott a great day.





	Mother's Appreciation Day

Nott woke up warm under her covered even though she could tell that the room around her was freezing. She groaned and looked over to Yeza’s side of the bed, but found it empty. She frowned and started to sit up, looking around for him in the room but he was gone. She climbed out of the bed and got quickly dressed.

She peeked out of the room and looked around, but there was no one in the happy room, even though that’s where Jester, at least, could usually be found right after waking up. Had she slept in? Usually there would be some kind of chaos that would wake her up before she hit eight hours. She stepped through the war room and out into the hall.

There was no sound in the house.

She wasn’t sure it had ever been this quiet since they day they moved in. She moved through the hall and down the curled stairs. There was no sound coming from Caduceus’ room, and she could usually hear his footsteps from anywhere in the house.

She tiptoed down the stairs. There were sounds coming from the area of the dining room and the kitchen. She let out a breath that she’d been holding since she saw that Yeza was missing. She started towards the dining room but paused when there was a soft sound coming from the bath. The spa was bubbling with a fresh fire burning under it. There was a note perched on the edge of the bath written in Caleb’s neat, practiced handwriting.

_ ‘Nott’ _

She frowned and tilted her head in confusion but picked up the note and flipped it open with her claw. 

_ ‘Please enjoy this bath while we prepare breakfast.’ _

There was a line of Beau’s handwriting underneath it.  _ ‘Don’t go in the fucking kitchen.’ _

Nott smiled a little and started to undress, climbing into the bath and relaxing against the wall as the sounds in the kitchen got slightly louder.

“Hey,” hissed Fjord’s voice. “Give that back.”

“I need it,” said Jester.

“For what? You have three spatulas over there beside you.”

“Yes, but this one is pink.”

She looked around the bath and found a trio of bath oils sitting on the edge. She used the eyedropper to put in a few drops and the bath filled with the smell of lavender. She couldn’t bring herself to relax completely. She’d gotten over most of her fear of water, enough to at least take a bath, but being alone in the water was still pretty nerve wracking. She would have prefered it if at least one of the others had joined her.

Aftera few minutes in the bath, there was giggling in the dining room and the sound of doors opening and closing. Frowning, she decided that this was enough water for today and climbed out, quickly dressing and walking towards the dining room.

She stepped inside and saw a single place set on the large table. There were five plates stacked high with the most luxurious food she’d ever seen. There was even a stack of meat on one plate, it had been forever since she’d had any meat since Caduceus was cooking most, if not all, of their meals. He didn’t usually have a problem with them eating meat, he just refused to prepare it. Jester or Beau had probably cooked that. There was flurry of footsteps in the hallway but she couldn’t tell which was they were headed.

There was another note on the table but she ignored that for a moment to peek into the kitchen. It was empty and quiet. She frowned but walked over to the plate. It smelled delicious and even though she was little unnerved by how alone and quiet it was, her mouth started to water. She climbed up into her booster seat and started eating as quickly as she could, ignoring the note to time purposes. Hopefully, she could catch up with whatever the others were up to, and hang out with them for a while. SHe wasn’t sure what was going on but they were clearly trying to do something special for her. She appreciated it, but she kind of wished they’d been here to enjoy it with her.

She didn’t hear any noises this time and got worried they maybe they’d left the house entirely. She left her breakfast half eaten and started looking for them again. She checked all the downstairs rooms but found none and started towards the stairs again. The second floor was empty too, so she continued up through Caduceus’ room and then up the ladder to the garden.

“Aww,” Nott heard Jester coo as she slowly lifted the hatch onto the roof. “He’s such a cute little gentleman!”

“Don’t be patronizing,” Beau chastised. “He’s not a baby, he’s older than both of us.”

“I’m not old,” complained Yeza.

“Have you got the music set up?” Jester asked, ignoring them both. 

She heard Caleb grunt in annoyance. “I don’t know how to play this.”

“You just hit it in a one-two rhythm,” Caduceus said. “One, two, one, two, one-”

There was some soft drum beats that were way off rhythm. “Like that?”

“There's a dick painted on my lute. Jester…” Fjord said, his voice annoyed.

Jester gasped dramatically. “How dare you assume it was me!” She said in a playfully theatrical voice.

“Was it?” Beau asked.

“Of course it was, but how dare you assume it.”

Not finished pushing up the hatch and it banged against the stone, causing everyone to stop and turn to her. “What’s going on?”

“Nooooott!” Jester complained, frowning. “We need more time. Did you eat all of that already?”

“No, I was lonely. What is going on here?”

She finished climbing up to the top and took in the scene. Jester and Beau were standing close together to block her view of something but she could see little halfling feet between their legs so she assumed that Yeza was part of their surprise. Caleb, Fjord and Caduceus were in chairs on the other side of the tower, each with an instrument. Caleb had a rudimentary drum between his legs, Fjord was gently tuning a dusty lute, and Caduceus was holding a large, homemade pan flute.

“It’s a surprise for your special day!”

“Special day?” she asked. It wasn’t either of her birthdays, her real halfling birthday or the one that the Nein had given her when she told them that goblins didn’t have one.

“Mother’s Appreciation Day, of course!”

Beau shrugged and crossed her arms. “It’s a Menagerie Coast thing, apparently, Jester went through all her spells this morning talking to her mother.”

Jester frowned and looked between them. “So you really don’t have this in the Empire? I thought maybe just Beau didn't know about it because her mother is a bitch.”

“I’ve never heard of it,” Nott said. “What was with the bath and the food and stuff? Why didn’t you do it with me?”

Caleb cleared his throat. “We wanted you to have a good morning”

“It would have been a better morning if I wasn’t alone.”

Caleb frowned but nodded. “Ah, I see. I am sorry, I thought-”

“We’re together now!” Jester said, sounding kind of frantic. “We can salvage this. Here, we got you this,” She pulled Beau off to the side to reveal her husband. 

Yeza gave her a small, nervous smile and gestured down to the very nice Tux that he was wearing. In his other hand was a bright pink corsage. “Sorry, dear,” he said. “They’ve had me in fittings all morning. How do I look?”

Nott’s eyes started to water and she stepped forward to stand in front of him. “You look very handsome, as always,” she whispered, giving him a teary smile.

He blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly before gently pushing the corsage onto her green wrist. “You are an amazing mother,” he whispered to her. “Luke loves you more than anything and I can’t wait for us all to be together again as a family.”

Jester squealed and turned to the makeshift band. “Play!”

Fjord jumped at her intensity but started to strum and slow, romantic song on his lute. Caduceus started following along with the rhythm while Caleb banged on the drum, playing entirely off beat but it was endearing. Yeza gave a swift bow, off balance but adorable.

“May I have this dance?” Nott was too choked up to speak without her voice breaking so she just nodded and took his hand. He grinned and pulled her close, gently turning her around the dance floor. Neither of them were ever very good dancers, but he must have gotten lessons from either Jester or Caleb before he wasn’t stepping on her feet nearly as often as he used to. She kissed the tip of his nose and his entire face turned bright red. He nearly tripped in his nervousness but then started counting his steps out loud. “One, two, three… one, two, three…”

Jester and Beau started dancing together neary, Beau somewhat reluctantly as Jester twirled her around in quick circles. They all danced for several minutes before someone yelled up from the street. 

“Hey! Stop that terrible racket!”

Beau sneered and leaned over the wall to yell back. “Hey! We’re appreciating mothers up here so go fuck yourself!” she yelled, then stepped right back into the dance while Jester laughed out loud.

Nott grinned at her husband, even when he stepped on her foot for the eleventh time.


End file.
